


Любишь лошадок?

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Kristabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Legends of Zamkadye, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Urban Fantasy in Forest, Xenophilia, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Дядя Саша был обычным конюхом до тех пор, пока в его жизни не произошли удивительные, а подчас - пугающие изменения.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Любишь лошадок?

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи достигли возраста согласия в соответствии со своим биологическим видом. Все описанные события являются вымышленными и никогда не происходили в действительности. При написании ни одно животное не пострадало.

Конюх дядя Саша был самым обычным конюхом из средней полосы. Пил, конечно, но не каждый день, а пару раз в год, зато неделю кряду. Курил, но бычки в сено не бросал и в постели с сигаретой не засыпал, по крайней мере, до сих пор. Лошадей любил какой-то своей особенной любовью, которую глупым девочкам в бриджах не понять, а мальчикам — не оценить. Денники отбивал не так плохо, чтобы его выгнать, кормить почти никогда не забывал и даже порой делал это вовремя.  
Любил, конечно, как многие ему подобные на перекуре бросить сальные взгляды на те места, которые у девочек на конюшне особенно хорошо подчёркнуты бриджами, но рук не распускал. Иногда рассказывал девочкам, что вот когда-то, на заре времён, была у него своя конюшня, и даже две, но вторая жена-стерва ушла, дочку-кровиночку забрала с собой, а он, дядя Саша, как-то оказался не у дел. И выяснилось вдруг, что конюшня не его, а жены, и квартира, машина и даже кролики в клетке — всё не его. И осталась у дяди Саши только любовь к лошадям, во многом безответная, да вставленная по молодости лет серёжка в ухе.  
Хозяйка ценного работника уважала, даже разрешила поставить в бытовке подаренный дачниками телевизор. Не давала в обиду девочкам, которые кричали, что дядя Саша опять-де не так надел на коня попону, отчего конь эту попону на сто тыщ мильонов разорвал в клочья, и сейчас они сами дяде Саше тоже что-нибудь разорвут. Правда, и денег вовремя не платила, а если платила — то не все, чтобы не забухал на радостях. За хозяйкой таким образом скопился долг, который она отдавать не торопилась. Дядя Саша пару раз гордо швырял на стол ключи от бытовки и порывался уйти, но на хозяйку это не действовало. Деньги она, конечно, не отдавала, а дядя Саша, разумеется, покурив немного за воротами, возвращался обратно под белым флагом.  
Девочки дядю Сашу вежливо терпели, он их тоже терпел, как ему казалось, вежливо. Девочки в лошадях понимали плохо, выпускать лошадей гоном на территорию не желали, требовали каждую водить отдельно, и по одной, а не по четыре головы разом. Опилок в денниках им вечно было мало, сено вечно не такое, а некоторым коням ещё сено это приходилось мочить, и ни в коем случае не давать овёс, как всем — только специальные каши и мюсли, да ещё и порошки из ведёрок. Дядя Саша эти глупости слушал вполуха, и, как только девочки уезжали, про ведёрки забывал, мочить сено переставал, а то сгниёт ещё, и щедро сыпал обделённым коням овса, чтобы толще были.  
Пару раз его за этим замечали, однажды даже вознамерились побить, найдя нетронутые ведёрки. С тех пор дядя Саша стал хитрее, и порошки из ведёрок коням начал сыпать, только не каждый день, а раз в неделю, зато по четверти ведёрка разом. Лошадь — она скотина большая, ей много надо, только глупые девочки этого не понимают.  
С личной жизнью у дяди Саши не складывалось. Видно, так и не прошла тоска по жене-предательнице. Утомившись гонять лысого под скудную вечернюю телепрограмму, дядя Саша по весне положил взгляд на рыжую кобылку пони.  
Кобылке было два с половиной года, и охота этой весной стала для неё первой. Кобылка задирала хвост, оттопыривала лоснящийся золотистый круп и томно смотрела на дядю Сашу, а дядя Саша смотрел на неё и чесал рыжую гривку.  
Пару дней он ещё сомневался, мол, грешно как-то со скотиной, а потом решил — была не была! Дядя Саша был мужчиной высоким, кобылка — метр десять в холочке, не, больше, так что под покровом ночи устроился он за рыжим крупом вполне удобно. Приласкал пони как девочку, погладил, сжал в ладони закинутый почти на спину хвостик, сунул пальцы в призывно мигающую петлю. Внутри были тепло и влажно, мягко, и густая смазка аж потекла по руке.  
А кобылка глубоко втянула воздух, закинула голову, смешно зажимая нос верхней губой, и дядя Саша понял — всё, пропал. В паху так тянуло, что аж невмоготу, как будто ещё секунда — и он спустит прямо в штаны, как в школе, когда увидал случайно молодую математичку без лифчика. Только ни математичка, ни девчонки из техникума, ни жена, ни первая, ни вторая, так не расставляли тонкие ножки, не фыркали тихонько, не пытались сами под него подлезть, как рыжая кобылка. Дядя Саша спешно расстегнул ширинку, вытащил своего дружка, набухшего от нетерпения так, что вены вздулись буграми, и сунул в тёплое и мягкое кобылье нутро. Жена б его труселями отлупила, если б он так сунул, да ещё и без резинки, а кобыла только обрадовалась. Да ещё лезла под него, чуть не впечатав в стену, пока он, держась за хвостик, как-то сумбурно тыкался в её влажную петлю, пока не кончил, в последний момент прикусив язык, чтоб не заорать, боясь напугать кобылку.  
На другую ночь дядя Саша под покровом темноты снова наведался к рыжей кобылке. А потом в охоту пришла её мамка, не такая сговорчивая, зато ростом выше. Ночные визиты дяди Саши на конюшню стали регулярными, и как бы между делом перестали сбегать плохо запертые кони, а ночное сено стало раздаваться ночью, а не перед началом хоккейного матча. Хозяйка хвалила сознательного работника и даже, как поощрение, отдала часть долга по зарплате, которую дядя Саша немедленно пропил.  
Застукали его случайно. Одна из девочек забыла на конюшне телефон и вернулась за ним, дура, уже около полуночи. Звонить и просить открыть калитку не стала, потому что всем девочкам ясно было сказано — ворота запираются в десять и всё, проваливайте, не мешайте спать работнику, ему вставать утром рано. Девочка об этом, конечно, знала, и поступила хитро — перелезла через забор и забралась в конюшню через открытое окно в пустом деннике.  
Дядя Саша, может, и успел бы сделать вид, будто просто зашёл отлить в денник к пони, только стояк выдал его с головой. А девочка, как назло, оказалась никем иным, как владелицей обеих кобыл.  
Крик стоял до небес, а наутро девочка побежала жаловаться хозяйке. Та, конечно, повертела пальцем у виска.  
— Дура ты, Сонька, и шутки у тебя дурацкие. Придумала тоже — поней ебёт! Лишь бы на честного человека наговаривать.  
Дядя Саша, струхнувший было, почувствовал поддержку хозяйки и воспрянул духом. Соня дежурила на конюшне до самого закрытия, приезжала рано утром, но поймать его на горячем, конечно, никак не могла. Выждав пару недель для верности, дядя Саша вновь принялся за своё.  
Тратиться на камеры в конюшне хозяйка отказалась наотрез, чем ещё больше укрепила уверенность дяди Саши, что она на его стороне.  
— А не нравится — ищи другой постой! — заявила она наглой девчонке.  
Та, конечно, прикусила язык. Дядя Саша торжествовал. Сонька, разумеется, затаила обиду — ну и пусть её таила бы. Напугали, что называется, ежа голой жопой.  
Пришёл май, потом июнь, вечера стали тёплыми и светлыми, воздух — как парное молоко, пить можно. Одним из таких вечеров Сонька подошла к дяде Саше вроде как с миром, и он сразу смекнул — хитрой девке что-то нужно. Он и спросил прямо, чего захотела.  
— Да там так… Дотащить кое-что надо, — смущённо ковырнув сапогом землю, призналась Сонька. — Мне самой не поднять. Поможешь? За сотку?  
— Отчего ж не помочь? — согласился дядя Саша, рассудив, что сотка лишней не бывает, да и девчонка, кажись, оттаяла.  
Сонька подняла голову и вдруг хитро улыбнулась, в глазах сверкнули озорные искры.  
— Ой, спасибо! Тогда пойдём, там до машины пройти надо, а то я боюсь сюда заезжать.  
Последние метров пятьсот дороги до конюшни и в самом деле состояли из ям и ухабов, так что дядя Саша в Сонькиной искренности не усомнился. Машина у неё была дурацкая, то ли пежо, то ли ещё какая-то французская глупость, которая на русских дорогах в первом же повороте разваливается.  
Вдвоём они вышли из ворот. Машина стояла далеко, у самого леса.  
— Трактором вчера всю дорогу разбили, — смущённо сказала Сонька.  
На взгляд дяди Саши, не так уж сильно и разбили, но говорить он этого не стал, а просто молча зашагал к белеющей в летних сумерках тачке.  
— Ну? — спросил он, когда они дошли. — Что тащить-то?  
— Погоди, — попросила девчонка. — Мой знакомый привезёт.  
Дядя Саша смутно почуял подвох. А ещё ему почудилось, что он слышит откуда-то со стороны леса быстрый перестук копыт.  
— Какой ещё знакомый? — начал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— А вот этот, — усмехнулась Сонька, земля задрожала, и дядя Саша его увидел.  
Вернее, сначала он увидел коня. Конь был огромный, широченный — шайр, наверное, или першерон, или ещё кто-то, дядя Саша не очень понимал, чем они отличаются. Зато он прекрасно понимал, что одно такое копыто, пожалуй, сломает пополам крышку от канализационного люка.  
Мужик на коне тоже был здоровенный, с бицепсами, каждый как нога у нормального мужика, кулаками размером с боксёрские перчатки и длинными волосами. Байкер, что ли. Или металлист. Рядом с таким мужиком дядя Саша почувствовал себя вдруг маленьким и хрупким.  
А потом он понял, что у коня нет головы. И шеи тоже нет, а мужик выше пояса растёт прямо из коня.  
Дядя Саша понял, что допился до белки.  
Он попятился. Надо было развернуться и бежать, но ноги как-то предательски дрожали, и он продолжал пятиться, пока не упёрся в капот машины. Ну, то есть, шага два с половиной.  
— Этот, что ли? — не глядя на него, поинтересовался конемужик у Соньки. Голос у него был низкий, как грозовые раскаты.  
Сонька энергично закивала головой.  
— Он самый.  
Конемужик медленно повернулся к охреневшему дяде Саше, смерил его взглядом, полным презрения, и дядя Саша вдруг вспомнил, как такое называется. Кентавр это был, вот кто, и в учебнике истории за пятый класс был какой-то барельеф про то, как такие вот кентавры в Древней Греции воровали баб.  
Этот кентавр, однако, Соньку воровать явно не собирался. Зато на дядю Сашу смотрел так, что тому становилось нехорошо.  
— Ты, значит, любишь кобыл трахать? — осведомился кентавр у него как-то беззлобно, вкрадчиво даже.  
— Д-д-дааааа, — проблеял дядя Саша, чувствуя, что это единственный ответ, при котором его в следующую секунду не перешибут пополам.  
Кентавр наклонился к нему, как будто чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть.  
— А жеребцов, — продолжал он, — с жеребцами ты трахаться любишь?  
— Я н-н-не пробовааал, — жалобно простонал дядя Саша совершенно искренний ответ.  
Кентавр улыбнулся, показав крупные зубы, которые дяде Саше живо напомнили лошадиные.  
— Ну так сейчас попробуешь, девочка моя, — произнёс он почти с нежностью.  
Дядя Саша понял, что пора делать ноги. Он рванулся прочь, но споткнулся обо что-то и растянулся во весь немалый рост на ухабистой дороге.  
— Вот бежать не советую, — хмыкнула Сонька, которая, тварь такая, и поставила ему ножку. — Веня всё равно догонит. Да ты не переживай. Раз ты моих пони так любишь, то сейчас тебя прямо за счастье будет. Да, Вень?  
— Обязательно, — пробасил кентавр.  
Он припал на запястье, как кланяющаяся лошадь, и бережно поднял дядю Сашу с земли. Развернул лицом к себе, убедился, что особых повреждений нет, отряхнул от пыли. Дядя Саша вяло подёргивался в огромных ручищах.  
Кентавр схватил его за шиворот и вытряхнул из футболки. Потом, держа одной рукой за плечо, другой взялся за штаны и дёрнул со всей силы — пуговица отлетела с жалобным чпоком, и штаны свалились дяде Саше на щиколотки.  
— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался кентавр, рассматривая дядю Сашу в одних трусах.  
— С-саша, — произаикался тот.  
— Са-ашенька, — ласково протянул кентавр. — Ты у нас хорошая девочка, Сашенька?  
Дядя Саша прикинул, что при такой разнице в габаритах лучше уж быть хорошей, но живой девочкой, чем гордым, но мёртвым мужиком, и энергично закивал.  
— Ты сосать умеешь, маленькая? — осведомился кентавр.  
Дядя Саша закивал снова, потом сообразил, что сосать он, в общем-то, не умеет, разве что мороженое, и то в детстве, и замотал головой.  
— Ничего, научишься, — заверил его кентавр и вдруг взвился на дыбы.  
Дядя Саша, спасаясь от передних копыт, рухнул на колени и зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что стоит на коленях под брюхом кентавра и смотрит прямо в карман, куда кони мужского пола прячут свой, как это принято у конников говорить, препуций.  
Спустя мгновение кентавр достал то, что никак нельзя было назвать препуцием, потому что это был самый настоящий хуй. Нет, не хуй даже — хуище, с руку дяди Саши длиной, если не больше. Дядя Саша и не подозревал, что у коней бывает такой огромный. Хуй качнулся вверх-вниз и с размаху шлёпнул его по лицу.  
— В общем так, Сашенька, — заявил кентавр. — Либо ты сосёшь, родная, либо я тебя выебу в ту дырку, которая на другом конце. Выбирай.  
— Я это в рот не суну! — предпринял дядя Саша последнюю попытку сопротивления. А, может быть, это была мольба о пощаде.  
— Думаешь, в очко приятнее? — вежливо удивился кентавр. — Никакой фантазии у тебя, Сашенька, — тут хуй ещё раз прошёлся по лицу. — Ручками помогать надо, ручками!  
При этих словах задняя нога кентавра намекающе приподнялась, и дядя Саша, не видя иного пути к спасению, схватил обеими руками огромный конский хуй.  
— Давай, лижи, — скомандовал кентавр.  
Делать было нечего — он принялся лизать головку, потому что в рот та всё равно бы не пролезла, да ещё и увеличивалась с каждой секундой, как шляпка стремительно растущего гриба. Вот дядя Саша держал в ладонях нечто с блюдце, а вот уже с тарелку, и лизать приходилось всё активнее. От члена пахло чем-то сладким, вроде преющей скошенной травы, хотя на вкус он оказался солоноватым, вот несоответствие. Кентавр нетерпеливо топнул ногой, и дядя Саша поспешно принялся возить руками по стволу члена, туда-сюда, чувствуя, как под руками каменеет горячая плоть.  
— Ещё! — потребовал кентавр. — Давай, Сашенька, прояви фантазию!  
Дядя Саша принялся лизать теперь уже не только головку, но и ствол конского хуя, одной рукой он дотянулся и стал ласкать яйца. Кентавр хлестнул хвостом, достав до его руки, и, отчаявшись, он пошёл на крайние меры — сунул самый кончик языка в отверстие уретры и, надрачивая кентавру изо всех сил, так, что сбивался с дыхания, принялся водить языком по кругу.  
Кентавр охнул и кончил дяде Саше прямо в рот, так что того чуть не сшибло назад открывшимся фонтаном. Чтобы не захлебнуться спермой, тому пришлось сделать могучий глоток. Однако этим дело не завершилось — кончал кентавр в поистине конских масштабах, из хуя всё лилась тугая струя, залившая дяде Саше лицо, шею, грудь и даже трусы. Он весь был в густой и вязкой конской сперме, когда, наконец, выполз из-под кентавра на четвереньках. Хотелось сблевать, но что-то во взгляде, а, может, позе кентавра явно намекнуло, что лучше бы ему этого не делать.  
— Ну что, Сашенька, — хрипло выговорил кентавр, как-то расслабленно лыбясь во все свои лошадиные зубы, — понравилось? Стоит ещё на кобылок?..  
Дядя Саша, как был, почти голый и по уши в сперме, бросился в конюшню, не разбирая дороги.

Дядя Саша был самым необычным конюхом из средней полосы. Вежливым, аккуратным. Не заглядывался на девочек в бриджах, никогда не забывал мочить коням сено и давать по расписанию подкормки из пластмассовых ведёрок, а, главное, не пил ни капли. Даже запаха алкоголя не терпел. Только с жеребцами тяжеловозных пород дело иметь отказывался наотрез, даже в леваду их выводить не хотел. Как-то странно при виде них у него начинали дрожать колени. Но в остальном работником он был идеальным, так что хозяйка ему прощала эти маленькие странности.


End file.
